Light's Adventures in La La Land
by LightSinger
Summary: What do all these things have in common? tums,Beef McNuggets,Waffle Mafia, Frizz control and Secret Agent Rover/Watari? One massive crack story and L's Panda cookies. Rated T for swearing...
1. Sent to La La Land!

**A/N: ok peoples! This will be my new crack story that will be updated when I feel random enough… God save you all….**

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! WHERE ARE MY TUMMS!!!???" whined a girly Light.

"In your stomach Raito-kun, in your stomach."

"WELL GET ME SOME MORE!!!!! I NEEDS MEH ADDICTION!!!"

"Why do you need Tums?"

"Cuz they're soooooo fruity and tummy and yummylicus!!!"

L sighed giving up. "Watari please special maneuver 6581 before Raito-kun goes and holds up a grocery store…. like last time…." *shudder*

"As you wish Mister L."

Out of nowhere Watari comes out and bonks Light in the head with picture frame.

"Good work secret agent Rover!"

"Thanks Mister L."

Slowly but surely, as Light lies on the floor bleeding from the picture frame, he dove into the world of fairies and unicorns and where presidents exist in Japan! But there were horrors too and sure enough there in the head quarters of this wonderful world lies… THE WAFFLE MAFIA!!!!!!! Duh Duh DUNNNN!!!!!

Will secret agent Rover (watari) defeat the black thorn?

Will Light encounter the President of Japan?

Will L get Light's tums?

Will the ceiling stop hating me?

Stay tuned and find out IN….. LIGHT'S ADVENTURES IN LA LA LAND!!!!!

A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* er sorry!.... sorry this was short! But I am making it up as I go along! Disclaimer: I do NOT own death note but I do own the waffle mafia so back off!


	2. Spanish Carebear of DOOM!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN THE PRESIDENT OF JAPAN! ALFIEFIRE OWNS THAT!!!!!! I ONLY OWN THE WAFFLE MAFIA!!! *sobs dramatically* Don't own tums or care bears either *sniff***

**So here you are the long awaited chapter 2.... God help you all because Satan is not going to do it..... and the horrible red-neck Spanish Light speaks was contributed by my tech teacher! we owe you one now! guess no guillotines then T.T**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OMPH!!!" Yes, while Light-o slowly lost blood he was transported into...LA LA LAND!!!! "Where in hell am I?"

"Tu estas en La La Land."

"OMFG!!! A TALKING PANDA COOKIE!!!"

"QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!, Me llaman rainbow care bear!"

"Me-o no-o speak-o your-o language-o."

"Que?" As you can see Light-o is not a genius when it comes to spanish, leaving us to pointless conversation, lets check on L!

----------------------------------------jealous-o of-o the-o line-o---------------------------

"Oh shit..." L was staring at the blood over the floor

_'It'll take forever to clean the stains out!'_

"Watari, secret-agent Rover, Clean the blood up and throw Light-o's body away I'm in no mood to deal his hissy fits again."

"..."

As soon as L pranced out the door to buy tums Watari was supppeeeeeeerrrrrr pissed.

See Watari had an anger management problems, A fact left out by Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, and since L wouldn't let him go the anger management classes, he usually beat up the nearest object, in this case Light-o.

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!! WHY CAN'T HE DO SOME CLEANING FOR ONCE!!???" WHAT ABOUT A FUCKING BREAK EVERY NOW AND THEN?!!" As Watari beat the shit out of Light, things happened in La La land.

--------------------------------------------LA LA LAND!!!!!!!!---------------------------------

"Do-o speak-o japanese-o?"

"QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!?!?!?"

"I-o No-o understand-o Your-o Language-o!!! Talk-o japenese-o!"

"MIRA STUPIDO!!!!! NO SE JAPONESE!!! HABLO ESPANOL!"

"What-o are-o you-o saying-o?" At this point rainbow care bear got pissed and decided to kick Light-o's ass. (for all innocent care-bear lovers, don't read or turn away)

"ADIOS STUPIDO!!!!" WHAM!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!".....

**Where Light-o land?**

**Will Watari be satisfied kicking Lights ass?**

**What will L buy?**

**Will rainbow care bear show up?**

**Will I stop asking pointless questions?**

**Find out next time on, Light's Adventures In La La Land!**

**Translation time!**

**Tu estas en La La land.- You are in La La Land**

**Que estas hablando?- What are you saying?**

**Que?- What?**

**Mira stupida- Look stupid**

**No se japones- I don't know Japanese**

**Hablo espanol- I speak spanish**

**Adios stupido- Good bye stupid**

**Hasta luego- See ya later!**

**Sorry, if they're spelled wrong (big chance of that happening *rolls eyes*) I worked hard!!! tell me if its longer or not... I did try... not.... remember to eat out of cans like a hobo! Hasta luego!**


	3. L's SuperMarket Trip

**Welcome all! to Light's adventures In La La Land!! yes, I know I haven't updated in forever! I am just really, really lazy..... plus I sorta have writers block and I just figured out that one of my friends is lying to me.... yeah not the best way to spend the month of Spring.... **

***sigh* but then again I am a little bug in this world and there must be people with worse problems than me! so ignore me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AlfieFire & Vampsareawesome65 cuz I feel like dedicating it to them!**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned ****Death Note****, I wouldn't be here making this pitiful excuse for a story! I also don't own tums or the baby eating--err... Walmart! I'm just doing this to entertain myself... T.T**

**------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We now leave off with L and his noble quest to save someone or administer justice to the world!

_'tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums,tums...'_

or not.....

_'I need to find those tums before Light-o wakes up and destroys half of __Tokyo__!.....again.....'_

Just as L-ollipop had that thought, BAM! The gigantic baby eating--er...Walmart appeared!

"HOLY CRAP!!! THE BABY EATING--ER......WALMART APPEARED!!!

Out of nowhere, one of Walmart's happy, peppy clones appeared out of nowhere!

"How may I help you sir? Here at the baby—er Walmart we live to serve to your every need and scam, er save your money."

"Uh...." As we can tell L is trying to comprehend the situation, so lets check on Light-o!

ILUVLINESILUVLINESILUVLINESILUVLINESILUVLINESILUVLINESLILUV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....."

Hmmmmm, take a lesson from this kids, Care bears are a force to be reckoned with.... specially if they speak Spanish....

EVILCAREBEARSEVILCAREBEARSEVILCAREBEARSEVILCAREBEARSEVILCAR

"Excuse me sir, staring at me will not help you find what you're looking for, now how may I assist you?"

"EVIL SALES PERSON FROM HELL!!!!" screeched L **( A/N:Yeah I know, L screeching? But it's my fanfic, so HA!)**

"Sir?" Out of nowhere L rips out a light saber

"DIE B***H!!!!!!"

Of course while L teared up the sales person, everyone watched in amusement, pointed, and laughed until the manger came out.

"WHAT THE ******* ARE YOU DOING TO THE ******* SALES PERSON YOU ******!!!!!!!"

L suddenly whipped around and used his Hobo skills to whup the manger's butt. "Take that Roger! Hobo skills always save the day!!!! Especially against swearing supermarket managers!"

So after using his hobo skills and running away before the cops came or his buddies in the white coats, L continued to walk down the aisles and found the medicine/pharmacy aisle.

"Hmmmm, Yo, service dude er...dudette wheres the tums?"

"Sorry we don't have tums, but we have cocaine! Don't tell anyone though, in fact I wasn't supposed to tell any one myself!" replied the service girl, proud of herself

"Coo-Cane?"

"Yup! We deliver it to all of our druggies in hair products!!!!! Like fizz control!!!!"

"Does it taste like candy? Or something so nauseatingly- OMG!!! MY FITH BIG WORD OF THE DAY!!! SUPER SECRET AGENT WATARI/ROVER WILL BE SO PROUD!!!!"

"Sorry it doesn't. So do you want some? It's baaaaaaaaaad for you!"

"Uh, no thanks I just need Tums and maybe a chocolate bar for Mello so he can do cartwheels for me!!!!"

"SURPRISE GASP!!! YOU KNOW MELLO???????!!!! O.O"

"Yeah, Mello's my main man!"

"Well, if you know Mello than I guess I could give you some Tums, a pal of Mello is a pal o' mine!"

"Thought you said you didn't have any!"

"Well I lied, so NAH!!!"

"JUST GIVE ME THE TUMS DANGIT!!!"

"Pushy, here $10.50 and with every tums purchase you get: A FREE BOTTLE OF FRIZZ CONTROL!!!"

"Here you money grubbing snob! take it, but leave me be! I already have to deal with a PMSing japenese boy!"

"Is he hot?"

"Hell yes! otherwise I wouldn't be here buying him tums!"

"Well, it's all the hot ones being PMSing b***hes."

"You got that right B*****! Now if you excuse me I have to... MAGIKLE POOF!!!!" so as L threw a smoke screen bomb, and left the druggie selling counter girl, she smirked to herself.

"He'll come back for more fizz control product, they all come back! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"...

Will L come back for more fizz product?

Will Light ever stop screaming like a girl and finally give up to gravity?

Will Watari get the blood stains out of the carpet?

Will I finally update with longer chapters?

Find out in the next installment of Light's adventures In La La Land!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am very sorry I haven't update in forever! and that this chapter is short, but I have come down with every writer's nightmare, ****Writer's block**** and feel like I'm in a mental slump, usually my friends enhance my random thinking and sometimes their wacky antics become some type of stunt in the story but, they've all been depressive lately causing my writer's block to worsen (word?), but I thank immensely to my 2 buddies ****Vampsareawesome65**** and ****Alfiefire**** for being the only friends who the depression hasn't hit, and I also thank ****Omglikerawr ****for some really neat suggestions that helped me get some of my random go-lucky way to thinking back! hope you enjoyed this, and I promise that next chapter I will actually write that on paper and make it 5x longer and think it out before I post....**

**See that button? Y'know that pretty green button? I would practically sing if you decided to review and critique me! It may even kick my butt outside to try to get my creativity back! Please!?**


	4. The DHH!

**Death Note? Is that the show owned by the Japanese? I'm pretty sure I don't speak their language, only Spanish.... **

**A/N: Okay this is the more grammar reasonable chapter 5! Sooooo, enjoy! And confusing notions is going to be rewritten so just hang tight!**

As we leave the panda man with his hair products and Tums we return back to our main character Light-o and his graceful decent to the land.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- OUFF!!!!" Okay, maybe not so graceful.

"My gorgeous hair! It's ruined! Now I have to wash, condition, blow dry, curl**, **straighten, and gel it all over again!" As Light cried his eyes out an unimaginable danger approached him, so horrible that it would make the most rational person who ever existed scream in terror, and run away wetting their pants.(A/N:LOL me) "MY HAAAAAAAAAAA- what's this?" A small cuddly hamster had toddled out of nowhere, and went up to Light-o.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! It's so cute! I wanna pet it! C'mere you fuzzy hamster!"

Poor sucker won't know what'll happen to him.

"Such a cute little thing! Aren't you adora- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT BIT ME! THE DAMNED THING BIT ME! WHAT THE HELL? IT BIT ME!!!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

While the 'cuddly' hamster tries to eats Light-o's face off, let see what L's doing! –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmmmmmmm... the service dudette was nice enough to give me free frizz control! Wonder what it smells like?' For child purposes we'll not give the details of panda man foaming in the mouth lying on the ground shoving 'frizz control' up his nose......So back to Light-o!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET THE **** OFF MY FINGER!!! YOU DEMON HAMSTER FROM HELL!!!!!!!" **(A/N:Me)**

As Light-o jumped up and down and accidently threw the DHH at a sandy rock wall he saw blood coming out of his finger.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU…. YOU DEMON HAMSTER FROM HELL!!!"

While screaming his head off he was also holding up his middle finger at the said demon hamster, causing it, to once again jump on Light-o and piddle on his banana republic clothes. "YOU *****!!!!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The DHH thus climbed unto a rock and jumped into a cave, hissing along the way. (A/N: Apparently Hamsters can hiss now!)

"Evil thing," huffed Light-o "Where the hell am I?" Upon further investigations aka staring at his surroundings Light-o discovered he was in some desert like area with rocks. Tan, dried up rocks. "This place could use a makeover possibly some lipstick like what L wears when…....." muttered Light-o as he began walking towards, what looked like Hiroshima, Japan.

**A/N: Okay everyone! I fixed it!!! I think, I don't know if this is short or not cause My computer has a horrible thing about making something look really long when its only a paragraph or two... the better news is I GOT OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I'm so happy I could dance! I thank my cousin for helping get back in the swing! In case you haven't noticed, the Demon Hamster from Hell (DHH) actually exists! I was at the library (that's right! I'll do things beside watching anime and writing stories!) with my buddies when I saw they got a pet hamster, so I picked it up and called it cuddly and cute and all that other jazz when the thing bit me! And hard too, it was like 15 minutes before the bleeding stopped, and hurt like hell... So then I dubbed Dewey (name of DHH) the Demon Hamster from Hell. He also piddled on my clothes once... the damned thing believe me, it takes forever to get hamster pee out of your clothes! I also got the librarian to call him DHH too! So thus I leave thee pondering about my A/N and good luck too you all... Press the button you know you want to!**


	5. L's frizz control

Disclaimer: *Gun Point to head*

*sweat drop* Uhhhhhhh… I don't own Death Note or plan to either…. *backs away slowly*

A/N: Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! Go vote on my new poll is you want something to decide what happens next in this story.

Watari had a long day, after getting rid of Light's body, then cleaning up the evidence and then spending hours on a hot oven making those freakingly sweet cookies that L drools over he wasn't very happy with a high L sticking frizz control up his nose.

"W-W-Watari?"

"Yes L?"

"W-Why i-i-is e-every t-t-thing w-w-white?"

"…."

Ah yes, Watari is super pissed especially when L passed out.

"YOU *******!! WHY IN ****** DID YOU GET HIGH?!?!?! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT YOU ******!! WHERE IN HELL DID YOU GET THIS ****!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Watari is kicking L's unconscious body let's check on Light.

"Too much freaking sand….. MAKE IT STOP MY HAIR IS DRYING OUT!!!"

…….

"Uh, I feel like shit… Watari?"

"Yes L?"

"Why is my body black, blue and red?"

"I don't know L."

"Uh yeah, I'm going back to Walmart so good luck with whatever you're supposed to do…"

"Yes L." said a dedicated Watari hiding the baseball bat in the closet.

'_He comes home high again and I'll do worse...'_

A/N: IM SORRY I DIDN"T UPDATE!!! BUT I WAS TOO HAPPY BECAUSE OUR TEAM IS GOING TO REGIONALS!!! JNKLJERKALKFHALKFHEWPIJA;ONFEIONVIO!1 WHICH IS WHY I FIXED CHAPTER 5 AND POSTED CHAPTER 6 ON THE SAME DAY!!!

Psssss….psss! hey if you review I'll give you more chapters! And don't be afraid to give suggestions! I'll probably use them right away! And do any of you notice a pattern in the chapters?


	6. AlfieFire'sThe President Of Japan

**A/N: Yeah it has been FOREVER since I update! hopefully this makes up for it... the arrival of summer has everyone anxious and ready to kick butt!**

**Disclaimer: no, no es mio... not even the President of Japan!!! T.T**

Light hurried along, running towards what looked like Japan.

"Maybe they have a salon! With Loreal's vanilla scented conditioner!"

As Light-o day dreams he is totally unaware of the danger he was running towards as his foot steps echoed off the dry rock.

Wonder what L's doing?

L secretly sneaked into the automatic doors of Walmart.

"Do you have the goods?" He whispered to a cloak figure.

"Do you have the cash?"

L handed the figure a 10 dollar bill "Now give it and fast! I'm not supposed to be here!"

"None of them are." Replied the figure shaking it's head sadly

The cash was exchanged for a item and L skipped out looking carefully around each corner, hiding the frizz control under his shirt.....

Light-o wandered in the city lost and confused.

_'This looks like Hiroshima! There's the coffee vendor who secretly slips drugs into young girl's drinks! There's the little girl who kicked my balls! There's the ice cream man!'_

Light-o walked around for a bit until he stumbled (literally) across a large platform around the middle of the down-town section.

"What the hell?"

"PEOPLE OF JAPAN!! FOR ELECTING ME AS YOUR PRESIDENT I PROMISE TO BRING GLORY, MONEY AND COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!!"

You could've gone deaf from hearing all the people in the plaza scream about the cookies.... How yummy!

Light sat confused for a moment

_'Japan doesn't have a president... I'm not even sure what government we have!'_

Just then the president of Japan made eye contact with Light and made a finger motion at him.

Of course being Light-o right now meant that you were obviously thinking hard and since he didn't even notice the President of Japan (who we shall now refer to as POJ) POJ got angry and sent guards to capture him and take him to the Orange house.

"LET GO OF ME!!! I OUGHT WHIP YOUR BACKSIDE YOU OLD COOT!!!"

Hippocratic ne?

And thus Light-o was carried away to the orange house...

Will Light figure out what the POJ wanted?

Will L get caught by Watari?

Will I finally be able to update on my own computer?

Find out next time on: Light's adventures in La La Land!

**A/N: I woke up this morning and decided to type this up! Bad news for me, good news for you: I apparently hurt myself during one point or time, and cannot do anything physically challenging! in other words, No more running, competitive swimming, jumping, bicycling, or anything else competitive cause then my injury will hurt like hell! So now I can spend the next few weeks, writing! Cause I have nothing better to do!**

**Dammit! its not that hard to type a few words!**


	7. Mary Sue Vs Super Secret Agent Rover!

**A/N: I am very sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER!!!!! So, I'll figure out a way to make it up to you, my dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: *Nudges L***

**"Mimi-sama and hand-domo do NOT own Death Note or P.O.J"**

***whispers something***

**"But, she does own the plot!"**

**"Thank you, L!"**

**__**

Now, most people would be rather, shocked to see an anorexic raccoon/panda man running down the streets yelling 'frizz control'....

But this is my story so no one really cares.

"ITS MINE!!!!!!! ALL MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Of course L being as graceful as a ballerina, he carefully avoided the rush-hour people of Japan and...

*SMACK!*

Ran into the task force headquarters.

"Damn building......"

As L-olipop carefully opened the doors, a girl wearing a pretty pinktastic party prom dress came up to him. She had super shiny blonde hair, tons and tons of make up and jewelry on her, and had several members of the opposite sex staring and drooling at her.

"R U L?"

L-olipop stared at her...

With out a minute of waste she clung on to L as if he was a long long long long long long long lost brother.

"I FOUND U!!!!!!!! I WUZ TLD THAT UD BE ME BEST FREND 4EVUR!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!..."

Wanna see what Light-o is doing?

__

Light-o sat in a room with pretty pinktastic ribbons everywhere.

"Where the hell am I?"

"U R here in La La Land."

Light-o gasped at what he saw

"Its you..."

Then he pissed his pants and passed out.

The figure turned around to the 2nd figure.

"Is that what's supposed to happen?"

__

The pretty pinktastic girl, waited for L to stop screaming in horror.

"Wel, Meh name is Crystal Ruby Unicorn Amethyst Rainbow Mary Sue! But just Mary Sue 4 short!!!"

L continued screaming

"L we R gonna be such good frends and soulmates!!!!"

As Mary Sue leaned in for a kiss SUPER SECRET AGENT ROVER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!!!!!!

"LET GO OF MY CHARGE YOU VILE CREATURE!!!"

Mary Sue looked on in horror and hatred

"U'V KILED 2 MANY OF MEH SISTAS SUPER SECRET AGENT ROVER!!!!!! WE END THES NOW!!!'"

And as L collapsed on the floor Super secret agent Rover and Crystal Ruby Unicorn Amethyst *GASP* Rainbow Mary Sue begun the battle.

Will Light-o reveal who the POJ is?

Will Super secret agent Rover win the battle against Mary Sue?

Will L wake up?

Will I actually update faster next time?

Find out next time on Light's adventures in La La Land!

**__**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't funny enough but I have a good reason! *drum roll* This chapter was for Plot development!!!! I realized that past 6 chapters have been all the good stuff yet they only take baby steps forward... This chapter is like a plane trip! **

***Pushes Light-o"**

**Hand-domo and Mimi-sama would like the dear, dear readers to review this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!! IM TOO YOUNG!!! *Pushes Light into closet***


	8. The Black Thorn & Waffle Mafia!

**A/N SORRY!!!! Here's a new chappie for you guys to enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: *Gunpoint* I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE!!! JUST LET ME LIVE!!!!**

**_____**

If we can all remember what happened with Light-o last time, you would recall that he had just pissed his pants and passed out. So we must find out why because I said so.

Light-o had just woken up tied to a sky blue chair, with pretty pinktastic ropes tying him down.

"What the hell?"

"Glad 2 c u woke up Light!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *GASP* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure, obviously annoyed at his screaming, gave him a bitch slap.

"Shut up!"

"I thought I got rid of you all those years ago!"

"U can nver beet us! The Black Thorn! Doesn't that name sund kool? I think it does! Cuz at 1st I wuz gonna cal us the...."

"MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!"

Hmmmmmmmmmm... Wonder how the fight is going?

**O.O**

Super Secret Agent Rover and Crystal Ruby Unicorn *GASP* Amethyst Rainbow Mary Sue stared down at each other.

"SUPER SECRET AGENT ROVER!!! WE END THEIS NOW!!!!!!""

"BRING IT GIRLY!!!!"

They jumped up simultaneously, crashing for the impact, when...

BOOM!

Crystal Ruby Unicorn *GASP* Amethyst Rainbow Mary Sue became a pile of ashes.

Super Secret Agent Rover looked around to see L holding a bazooka.

"SHE ALMOST STEPPED ON MY FRIZZ CONTROL!!!!!" Cried L, before he bounced back to the task force headquarters.

Riggggggggggggggggght.

**____**

"And then I wuz like theis is sooz lame! soz we shuld cal it...."

"GOD DAMMIT BITCH SHUT UP!"

"Y R U SO HURTFUL?! AND Y R U YELLING AT ME? I SHULD BE TEH 1 YELLING AT U!!!!"

Which then the figure gave another bitch slap to Light-o.

"STOP HITTING ME!"

"NO!"

"How did you become the POJ anyway?"

"With help from a frend! Light-o Im-a-gay meet THE WAFFLE MAFIA!!! DUM DUM DUM!!!!!"

Nothing would prepare Light-o for the horrors in store for him next.

_Will L's Fizz Control be okay?_

_Will Light be slapped again?_

_Will Super Secret Agent Rover ever find out how L got a Bazooka?_

_Will I update more often?_

_Stay tuned and find out in Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

**_____**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Stuuuuuuuuuupid!

**Me: I updated! Its a miracle!**

**L: Where the hell have you been all these weeks!?**

**Me: Heh, wouldn't you like to know.**

**L: *takes out bazooka* Yes I would like to know, now speak guinea pig!**

**Me: *sweat drop* I'll never tell! *runs in circles***

**Light: Don't even bother it's pointless! I've been trying to kill her ever since this stupid story got published anyway!**

**L: And she won't die? Wow, the guinea pig must be tougher than she looks.**

**Light: I suppose.**

**L & Light: Mimi doesn't own Death Note.**

**Light: But she does own the Waffle Mafia!**

**O.O**

If we all can remember clearly last time, and if you can't get your fat fingers moving and read the last chapter!:

Crystal Ruby Unicorn Amethyst Rainbow Mary Sue *GASP!*, was decimated by L-olipop's bazooka.

Now where he got it was beyond me, but rather than me going into a detailed 4,000,000,000 paged story of where it came from, we're all just going to see what happened, AFTER he shot her for stepping on his fizz control.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SK-"

Poor, poor Watari.

"Mister L, what are you doing?"

"WATARI! MY LONG LOST SON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK!"

Watari dimly noted that L's eyes seemed to be suspiciously blank and he seemed rather _too_ happy.

"ARE YOU HIGH AGAIN?!"

L gave Watari, _"the look"_. You know, the one that's asking, are you really that stupid?

"What kinda stuuuupid question is that? You know what?! Say stuuuuuuupid like I did! ITS SO FUCKING AWESOME MAN! STUUUUUUUPID! STUUUUUUUUUUUPID!!!!"

*twitch*

_SincethissceneiswaaaaaaaytooviolentforsomeofourreallykindheartedreadersweshallnowskiptoLight-oseeingasheissupposedlythemaincharacterandalleventhoughnoonereallygivesacrap...PURPLEROXS:D!!!_

"MMMMMMHHHHMM!!!!"

"Wat wuz that?"

"MMMUMMMMPPPH!"

"I CAN"T HERE U!!!!!!!"

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHHMMMM!!!!"

"Hmmmmm... maybe its cuz u have a gag on.... oh wel! Lets get 2 wrk!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Uh, I don't want to know....

__________________

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET YOUR FUCKING ARSEHOLE HIGH EVER AGAIN!!!!!"

I don't know about you my dear readers, but maybe that little beating would've been more efficient if L-olipop was actually awake.

Watari stared at the red body known as the world's greatest detective.

"Crap, I got blood on the carpet.

_Will my chapters ever get longer?_

_Will L ever awake from his daily beating?_

_Will we ever find out what happened to Light-o?_

_Will I go buy myself a donut?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventure's In La La Land!_

**___________**

**Me: Yeah....**

**L: What's with Watari swearing all the time?**

**Light: And me being a hair obsessed freak?**

**L: And my becoming a druggie?**

**Light: And why are L and me, so stupid?**

**L: What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**Me: *sweat drop* Its MY story! Not yours! SO LIVE WITH IT!**

**L & Light: *sulk* **

**Me: Till' next time folks!**


	10. Beef Mcnuggets

**Holy crap! I've update again in less than a week! GOD DOES EXIST!!!! T.T I'm so happy that I've got inspiration from random people! Thanks to Melon bread of doom! Your reviews make me giggle! And Edward and Pole? Not emo still owes us lunch on Thursday! :D**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ToT**

There were many things Light-o or Raito (whatever he's called) enjoys.

Like, styling his hair! Or staring at his reflection, or modeling Banana Republic clothes, drooling over pictures of him in his Banana Republic clothes, and eating tums. But if there is one thing we should all know my dear readers:

Light-o hates beef Mcnuggets.

Which is probably why he was more than pissed when POJ took him to a beef Mcnuggets factory....

Gagged....

"MMMMMPPHHHHHH!!!!"

"I thugt I said 2 SHUT UP!!!!!"

"MPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!"

MPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPH!!"

"ARRRRR-"

"MPPPPP-"

"ARRR-"

"MPPP-"

"AR-"

"MP-"

Uh yeah.... Lets go see what L's up too!

__________

"Shit! They won't come out!"

"Uhhhhhh... Watari? What's going on?"

WHAP!

"Oh crap!"

Maybe not the best idea...

____________

After several hours with the POJ and Light-o's screaming contest, the author had finally had enough and used her magikal keyboard to make Light-o's gag disappear!

Please, feel free to applause!

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

The POJ seemed to smile in delight. "Y my deer Ratio-"

"MY NAME IS LIGHT!"

"-WHATEVER! annnnyway! We r going to teh Beef Mcnugget factory! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

_Will Light survive the Beef Mcnugget factory?_

_Will Watari explode over the fresh blood on the carpet?_

_Will we ever figure out what happened to L?_

_Will I ever buy a sheep?_

_FInd out next time in: Light's Adventure's In La La Land!!!!_

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wheeze* I have a sore throat so it hurts to talk! So two chapters in less then a week? HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!!!!! Now get your lazy fingers moving and type me a review!**

**L: Or else she'll eat us!**

**Light: Like that weird messed up society thingy she and xxIcecrystalxx we're talking about!**

**Me: *grin***


	11. Red! Its hideous!

**OH MY GOD.... I UPDATED 3 TIMES IN LESS THAN A WEEK!!!!! SOMEONE CALL THE ARMY!!! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER, PIGS CAN FLY, THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN, I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN MY GOLF CART FROM DISNEY LAND, MY DOG CAN TAP DANCE!!!!!!!!!! *Screams off in the distance***

**Light: Uh... While the author of this story goes crazy we shall do the disclaimer for **

**L: Thank you for your patience!**

**L & Light: Mimi-sama does not own Death Note!**

**L: And apparently she also doesn't own the creation of the name Light-o.**

**Light: What?! Who did?!**

**L: Uh, apparently her friend Alfiefire helped her with that one.**

**Light: *mutter* Alfiefire, prepare to die.....**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**___________**

L-olipop was a man of sophistication. He had brains, pride, and the reputation of the world's smartest detective.

So, why is the world's smartest detective lying on the ground covered in his own blood?

"Watari...?"

"Yes, Mister L?"

"I am red.... is this natural?"

"I do not believe so Mister L. That seems to be blood."

"Is blood always this red!?"

"When exposed to air, yes."

"I don't like it! Its such a hideous colur! I mean c'mon! Look at me! If I wanted to be painted red, I would've jumped into a vat of red strawberries! Mmmmmm! strawberries!"

Watari stared at his charge.

_'He's to busy to notice if I "accidently" kick him in the face! Could I get away with it?! '_

Watari looked both ways across the room (Make sure you do this when you wanna kick someone in the face kids!) before he went to the babbling detective.

"And Light-o-kun would hate the hideous red! I mean, it would set off his _'I hate red since I can't make it look good on me!'_ brain part and then I would listen to him whine like an eight year old! Not to mention-"

_'So close I can almost feel his cranium crack on the tip of my steel toe boots!'_

As Watari raised his foot, ready to plant it into L-olipop's head, an even greater force, worst than L and Light put together had come.

"WATARI!!!! MISA-MISA WANTS TO KNOW WHERE LIGHT-CHAN IS AND WHAT WATARI IS GOING TO DO WITH L! AND WHY IS L ALL RED!? ITS SUCH AN UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGLLLYY COLUR! GET RID OF IT!!!!"

Watari and L clung on to each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So this is about the time we go check on Light-o!

______________

"I hate Beef Mcnuggets! They're gross and yucky and hideous and fashion sense horrible and yucky and gross and even more yucky,and they stink and they're gross and-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yeeeeeaaaah..... Anyway, take it back Watari and L!

_______________

"MISA-MISA WANTS TO KNOW IF L AND WATARI ARE DONE SCREAMING YET, CAUSE SHE WANTS TO GO FIND LIGHT-O AND HAVE A ROMANTIC DATE WITH HIM WITHOUT L CAUSE HE'S A PERVERT AND-"

"If we help you find Light-o, er Light, you'll leave us alone?!"

Misa blinked for several seconds.

"YEAH! I'LL LIKE NEVER EVUR BUG YOU GUYS AGAIN!"

"WATARI GET THE CAR!!!!"

"ON IT MISTER L!"

_Will this truce between Watari and L last?_

_Will Misa be able to find Light again?_

_Will we ever figure out what's Light's beef with the Mcnuggets?_

_WIll I ever calm down from the fact I've updated 3 times in less than a week?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventure's In La La Land!_

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Light: She still hasn't calmed down.**

**L: That would be a good thing, that mean she can't post anymore!**

**Light: Hey your right!**

**Light: But, wouldn't that mean that everyone would forget about us!**

**L: .... Crap! We've gotta snap her out of it!**

**Light: How!?**

**L & Light: ......**

**Light: I've got it!**

**L: What?!**

**Light: Faithful readers out there! If you give Mimi-sama a couple of reviews, that will surely snap her out of it!**

**L: Of course!**

**Light & L: So reviews please!**


	12. Jump Rope showdown!

**Me: *In the ER***

**L: It seems Mimi-sama has made a slight recovery...**

**Light: Yup! I think those reviews helped.**

**L: So then why didn't she post sooner?**

**L & Light: *Look expectantly***

**Me: *takes off breathing mask* THEY KICKED ME OFF THE COMPUTER!!!!! *GASP***

**L: I see then, well lets get on with the torture.**

**Light: *nods***

**Light & L: Mimi-sama does not own Death Note**

__________

If we could all use our short attention spans to remember last time, you would remember us at a beef Mcnuggets factory.....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

....With Light-o....

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU! I HATE BEEF MCNUGGETS! THEY GO TO MY THIGHS!!!!!!!"

"Exactly!" cried the POJ "If ur 2 fat, no 1 will want u to model 4 banana republic!!!!!!"

"YOU BITCH!" screamed Light-o "YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE FINAL CUT!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" screeched (more like shattered glass) the POJ. "Im 10x the beter model than ull evur be!!!!!!!!!"

Light-o glared at the POJ before using his MAGICKAL NINJA BANANA REPUBLIC MODEL POWRS! To break free of the rope!

"Bring it bitch."

*insert cheesey motioning with fingers to bring it on in here*

"DEATH TO THE CHEESE!!!!"

They ran at each other at full speed- Oh wait, It's L-olipop's turn!

_____________

"I SAID TURN LEFT!!!!!"

Misa was currently yelling at Watari to turn left so they could go to the pretty pinktastic gothica lolita 4 girls who like to dress in emo pink convention.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO FIND LIGHT!!!!!!!"

Misa blinked in confusion before yelling again.. " WHOSE LIGHT?!"

L and Watari slapped their heads.

______________

*cough* continuing you on:

They ran at each other at full speed, while the sprinklers when off in the factory to make a dramatic effect to make it seem like it was raining.

POJ grabbed a rope like substance, met with Light-o in the middle and then-

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack

All dressed in black, black, black

With silver buttons, buttons, buttons

All down her back, back, back-"

It would be a competition that would rival experts.

_Will Light win the jump rope competition?_

_Will Watari and L remind Misa of Light?_

_Will they ever go to the gothica lolita convention?_

_Will I ever stop getting kicked of the computer?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

**_______**

**Me: *still in ER***

**Light: This just gets stupider all the time**

**L: We can't fight Mimi-sama! The more we resist, the worse it gets *shudder***

**Light: *sigh* There really is no point... now if I can only find out Alfefire's real name for that horrible nickname *evil glint***

**L: Good luck with that Light-o!"**

**Light: *glare***

**L & Light: REVIEW!**

**L: Or else she'll release us in an anime con!**

**Light: *face pales* Oh dear God!**


	13. The Largest Picture Frame In the World!

**Random Doctor (RD): THERES NO PULSE!**

**Random Nurse: GET THE ELECTRICAL THINGY!!**

**L: *looks over to Light* You took it didn't you?**

**Light: *shoves electrical thingy behind back* Noooooooo....**

**L: Riiiiiiiiight.... Well, our dear Mimi-sama is currently dying at the fact that she hasn't had writer's block yet this weekend. It's simple trauma.**

**RD: WHERE IS IT?!!!!!!!!!!**

**RN: WE CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!!!!**

**Light & L: *snicker***

**Light: Well since poor Mimi-sama is incapacitated, ****_"_**_**DIE BITCH!"** _**we'll do it for her!**

**Light & L: Mimi-sama does not own Death Note!**

**Light: But she does own that current heart attack! *evil smirk* "**_**Exactly as planned!"**_

**__________**

"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS VIOLENT SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH UP!!!!!"

As you, my dear readers, can plainly see, L-olipop and Watari are still on their veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long road-trip....

"WHERE ARE WE GOING ANYWAY? MISA-MISA DEMANDS TO KNOW!"

"Since when did 'Misa-Misa' learn a world like demand?" L-olipop deadpanned.

"SINCE LIGHT-CHAN TAUGHT IT TO ME!!!!! PERVERT!!!"

"Mister L..."

"What?"

"I just realized that we have no idea where we're going."

"Yes, that is quite a predicament I suppose. What should we do about it?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm...."

"I've got it!"

"What?!"

"Maneuver 6581!"

"You're a fucking genius Mister L!"

"I know, thats why they call me ***insert superman music here* **The World's Greatest Detective!"

"Know where do you suppose we'll find the necessary item?"

"I'm not sure Watari, lets just keep driving till' we find something."

While our dear L-olipop and anger management Watari drive, let us go check on Light-o!

___________

_Mabel, Mabel set the table_

_Do it as fast you are able_

_Don't forget the SALT, PEPPER, VINEGAR, MUSTARD!_

"GIVE IT UP RAITO!"

"NEVER POJ AND IT'S LIGHT(o)!!!!!! YOU FORGET I KICKED YOUR SORRY ASS IN KINDERGARTEN AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN BITCH!!!!"

Yeah, will get there next chapter!

_______

"I had no idea this place existed."

"PERVERT! PERVERT! WHERE ARE WE!"

"I THOUGH I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!!"

"WANNA BET BITCH!?!?!?!?!?!"

"BRING IT OLD MAN!!!!"

"WATARI!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IN HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME BEATING UP THE BARBIE YOU STUPID PANDA!!!"

"Look!" L-olipop whispered in Awe

Watari turned his gaze to the object and felt this jaws fall.

"Thats...."

"Yes, Watari! That is the LARGETS PICTURE FRAME IN HISTORY!!!!!"

_Will Watari and L continue to idolize the picture frame?_

_Will we ever find out about the jump rope contest?_

_Will Misa shut the hell up?_

_Will I stop having a heart attack, long enough to write the next chapter?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

_______________

**RD: SHE'S LOSING AIR!!!**

**RN: SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!!**

**Light: *snicker***

**L: You really should give back the electrical thingy**

**Light: Why? Is she dies, no more torture! We'll be free!**

**L: But you forget**

**Light: Forget what?**

**L: The Reviewers**

**Light: *face pales* T-they wouldn't!**

**L: Light, if she doesn't finish the story, they'll come after you!**

**Light: *face as white as a sheet* HEY NURSE! HERE! *tosses electrical thingy***

**RN: I FOUND IT!**

**L: Well now that's done, lets get back on schedule!**

**L & Light: Reviews please!**

**Light: *holds death note* or else....**


	14. HE REALIZES!

**Me: Ah!**

**L: You're back, thats... kinda good....**

**Light: Yeah, what gives, I though you were dying?**

**Me: Elementary my dear Light-o!**

**Light: *twitch***

**Me: I was in major trauma for updating so frequently, but then it stopped so I'm healed! But, thats a bad thing for the readers isn't it?**

**L & Light: *nod heads***

**Me: Oh well! Me and My ramen cup do not own death note!**

**______**

If you would kindly use your deteriorating brain cells, you would remember that last time, we left off on the exciting conclusion of jump rope playing skills history.

Well, I could gladly spend hours telling you details that would most likely bore us all to death, so lets us skip ahead to the winner.

"Take that bitch! I beat you in kindergarten, and I did it again!"

"I HAT U LIGHT(o)!"

Light-o did that trademarked 'exactly as planned' smirk and left the POJ to suffer in the beef mcnuggest factory, when one of the workers soon found it and put it into the machine to become a beef mcnugget for all McDonald's customers to enjoy!

Next time you wonder about what's in those happy meals, just stop thinking.....

Continuing on, Light-o began to stride out of the beef mcnuggest factory like professional banana republic model (seeing as he is one) before realizing something.

"If someone sent the POJ to come attack me, then they're must be a huge organization after me! But who? And WHY!"

As Light-o panics, lets check on our dear panda!

______

"Watari, how in hell are we gonna lift that?!"

"Good question genius."

"Aw, thanks!"

"You idiot! You're the worlds smartest detective, you do something!"

"Um.... Hmmmmm... Uh...... Er......"

"I'm waiting!"

"I've got it!"

"What is it?!"

"C'mere!"

As Panda and violent conspire against Misa, let us go back to Light-o!

________

"Now, who hates me as much as the black thorn do?"

Our dear Light-o thought for about... hm... an hour before snapping to realization.

"No, it can't be! Not the.... WAFFLE MAFIA!!!!!!!! ***insert dramatic music***"

_Will we find out more about the Waffle Mafia?_

_Will we ever know what L and Watari are conspiring?_

_Will My ramen cup and I ever own Death Note?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

**Me: Wow, this wasn't as funny as the other ones.... T.T**

**Light: Yeah but there is a good reason!**

**Me: What?**

**L: It's elementary my dear Mimi, it's called "Plot development"!**

**Me: *GASP* TEACH ME MORE OH WISE PANDA!!!**

**L & Light: *sweat drop***

**Me: Well, until next time! And REVIEW! I'm gonna hold the next chapter up as hostage until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter! *exactly as planed smirk***

**Light: Hey! Thats mine! I copy right it! **


	15. Catch up chapter!

**Me: Welcome all to: *drum roll* Story catch up chapter!!!!!**

**Light: You dumb-ass, where's the chapter you promised them a MONTH ago?**

**Me: Er... STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!**

**L: Don't exhaust her brain cells too much Light, or we'll never finish the story.**

**Light: Fine.**

**Me: Anyway, I just realized that some of this is a **_**l****ittle** _**confusing....**

**Light: A little?! This doesn't even make sense!**

**L: It **_**is** _**crack story.**

**Light: Well, at least something should connect!**

**Me & L: *Sweat drop***

**Me: Anyway! I'll let the respective characters tell what's going on! Take it away L & Light!**

**L: What makes you think **_**we're** _**going to do it?**

**Me: Because.... then you won't get any screen time!**

**L: Screen time? Do you mean I'll have less to do with your story?**

**Me: Exactly!**

**L: That's a good thing.**

**Me: ........ JUST DO IT!!!!!!**

**L: Fine.**

**L: In my part of this stupidity, I apparently tried to kill Light with Watari because he was being bitchy about tums, and then I became a frizz control turned drug addict, in which Watari's personality takes a spin and he becomes violent, directing his abuse and anger at me for taking drugs. And to sum it all up, we are now currently plotting Misa's demise with the largest picture frame in the world. Happy?**

**Me: Yes! ^.^**

**Me: Your turn Light-o.**

**Light: Over your dead body. **

**Me: Do it, or else I'll make sure that what ever happens next to you will be sooooo bad it'll make L _and _Near cry!**

**Light: *sigh* In my part of this Bullsh-**

**Me: LIGHT! LANGUAGE!!!**

**Light: *glare***

**Light: In my part of this bull-_crap, _I nearly got killed by L and Watari with a picture frame, got sent to some weirdo place known as "La La Land" Got my arsed kicked by a spanish speaking carebear, then met the demon hamster from hell, which bit _and _pissed on me. Then I met the President of Japan who's actually a Mary Sue, in I have some kind of past connection with. Kicked her arse in the ultimate game of jump rope in the Beef Mcnuggets factory, and figured out the real villain is the Waffle Mafia, whoever the hell they are.**

**Me: *pats on the head* See! Was that so hard?**

**Light: *hiss***

**Me: Er... I'm going to go update the next the chapter! See y'all soon!**

**L: Y'all?**

**Me:..... DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!!**


	16. The Bubble Army!

**Me: I'm Back!!!!!**

**Light: Double update, amazing.**

**L: I know, it's a miracle.**

**Me: Well, last one was a catch up chapter. *hint* **

**L & Light: Mimi-baka doesn't own death note!**

**Me: Ah thanks guys! I didn't even have to as- WAIT! MIMI-BAKA!?**

**L & Light: *sweat drop***

**____**

Please, let us all backtrack to the last time we saw Panda and Violent conspire against Misa.

If you remember, yay! A cookie for you! If you don't, read the chapter before this dumb-ass.

"You're serious?"

L nodded, his face set in determination, like in that Spongebob game when Spongebob face giant robot spongebob.

" I SHALL USE THE FORCE OF...... THE BUBBLES!!!!!!!!!!!!" He whipped out a bubble wand and began blowing.

Lets see what Light-o doing!

_____

"The Waffle Mafia..." I know I heard of them somewhere before. Light-o said, after being dragged by two giant waffles to syrup town....

Yeeeeeeeah......

_____

"Oh. My. God." Watari shrieked when L summoned enough bubbles to face against the picture frame.

"GO MY BUBBLES!!!!! ATTACK THE FRAME!!!! TODAY IS A GLORIOUS DAY IN WHICH WE TRIUMPH!!!!!!" L-olipop cackled.

"OMG!!!!! BUBBLES HOW WONDERFUL!!! BUT YOU'RE STILL PERVERTED RYUZAKI!" Misa yelled, without realizing how the picture frame tilted towards them. Apparently, neither did L-olipop or Violent, and it swung down and crushed them all....

_Will L and Watari be okay?_

_Will Watari kick L's ass for screwing up?_

_Will Light-o ever figure out who the Waffle Mafia are?_

_Will I ever figure out where I put my cellphone?_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

______

**Me: YAY! Bubbles! I luv bubbles!**

**L: We noticed.**

**Light: *whisper* dumb-ass**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Light: Nothing.....**

**Me: Reviews please! I feed off of them, and right now, I'm a poor starved orphan without food! T.T**

**L: That was almost touching.......**


	17. Of Belgian Waffles and Demon Hamsters!

**Me: Hallo citizens of Earth! I've come to take your grass!**

**L: Grass? Why grass? And aren't you from Earth too?**

**Me: Er...Maybe...Anyway, I haven't updated in forever because FF wouldn't let me upload anything *pout* But it go fixed so yaysies!**

**Light: Just start already, I want this stupid story to end already!**

**Me: *glare***

**Me: My waffles with chocolate syrup and I do not own Death Note T.T**

**___**

_Last time on Light's Adventures In La La Land:_

_"The Waffle Mafia.... I know I've heard them somewhere before." Light-o said, after being dragged by two giant waffles to syrup town..._

________

"THE GOO!!!! THE HORRIBLE GOO!!!!!!" Light-o ran around screaming in his jail cell.

"SHUDDA UP ALREADY?!" Screamed Belgian waffle, who was his current guard.

"BUT MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! IT'S RUINED!!! NOW HOW WILL I DO BAY-WATCH MOVES WITHOUT IT?!?!?!"

"I SAID SHUDDA UP!"

"NEVER!"

"Oh you're asking for it pretty boy!" Belgian waffle said with a snare, before pulling something out of his conveniently placed pocket.

Light-o paled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Now back to you panda!

____

"Where the fuck are we?!" Violent throttle L, while Misa slowly got up from the ground.

"OMFDOEJSLG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE IN LA LA LAND!!!!!!!!!"

Violent and L turned their heads. "La La Land?!"

"I KNOW! I COME HERE EVERY TUESDAY ON MY METH TRIPS!!!!!!!!"

"YOU HAVE METH?!" Screeched L as he began throttle Misa.

"HELP! HELP! THERE'S A PERVERT RAPING ME!!!!!"

...............

______

The DHH padded out slowly, taking everything in with his beady little, satan gifted, devil incarnate, apocalypse eyes of DOOM!

"Nice Demon hamster, good demon hamster!" Light cooed with urgency, gripping his syrupy hair.

"!"

O.O

_Will we ever find out what happened to Light-o?_

_Will Watari murder L, while he murders Misa?_

_Will Belgian Waffle tape the DHH attack and post it on youtube?_

_Will I update faster?!_

_Find out next time in: Light's Adventures In La La Land!_

**Me: Woot! Another chapter, all done in a day's work!**

**Light: After making everyone wait for almost a month.**

**Me: XP**

**L: Please Review**

**Me: Aw! Thanks for saying that for me L!**

**L: The faster they review, the sooner this hell hole ends**

**Me: T.T I knew it was too good to be true!**


End file.
